<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest Companion by TheMerryPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062507">Dearest Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryPanda/pseuds/TheMerryPanda'>TheMerryPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryPanda/pseuds/TheMerryPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid walked to the courtyard, mostly expecting to find privacy as she read her letter. Instead, one man occupied the space, the one man she considered looking for before they would return to their respective territories later in the day: Sylvain.</p><p>Ingrid felt her heart rise in her chest, and once more berated herself for it. After the death of her betrothed-since-birth, Glenn Fraldarius, she didn’t want to believe that anyone else could make her feel she could fall in love again. Of course, of all the people to be able to do it, why did it have to be Sylvain Jose Gautier?</p><p>Or, a take on what could be their S Support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearest Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid woke up much sooner than she anticipated, and found herself unable to resume sleeping. She peered out the window of her quarters in the barracks of the Garreg Mach Monastery. Dawn was about to break in the east, a splotch of ash blue beginning to color the black sky just before the sun would appear.</p><p>She shrugged, dressed, and even put on a little makeup. She then noticed a letter that had slid under the door during the night. It was addressed to her, dated soon after Emperor Edelgard’s defeat in Enbarr, and Ingrid recognized her father’s handwriting on the envelope. A messenger must have managed to make it to the Monastery in the night, and at breakneck speed, too.</p><p>For her, the peaceful morning would be best described as bittersweet. Although the war was finally over, judging by the arrival of the letter, this likely meant that she would return to a life waiting on suitors with pressure from her family to marry one offering a sizable dowry. Internally, she groaned. She was happier fighting as a knight rather than worrying about men and securing her family in Galatea.</p><p>Ingrid walked to the courtyard, mostly expecting to find privacy as she read her letter. Instead, one man occupied the space, the one man she considered looking for before they would return to their respective territories later in the day.</p><p>Sylvain.</p><p>Ingrid felt her heart rise in her chest, and once more berated herself for it. After the death of her betrothed-since-birth, Glenn Fraldarius, she didn’t want to believe that anyone else could make her feel she could fall in love again. Of course, of all the people to be able to do it, why did it have to be Sylvain Jose Gautier?</p><p>
  <span>It was only recently that she began to feel this way, too. Since the class reunion, when Prince Dimitri and Professor Byleth were found, the effectiveness of their skirmishes against the Empire rapidly increased; they accomplished more in their nine months together than the nearly five years after the Battle of Garreg Mach. In those nine months, she watched as Sylvain made selfless sacrifices on the battlefield, occasionally taking near-fatal blows so that others would live. He had saved the professor, Felix, and even herself this way. Before the war, Ingrid never would have thought of Sylvain as selfless.</span>
</p><p>Stop it, she reprimanded herself. He was her lifelong friend, and if she wanted it to stay that way, she couldn’t make the mistake of falling for him. She’d witnessed far too many times that he didn’t take romance seriously, and even cleaned up for him after he got himself in stickier situations. She understood why he didn’t take relationships seriously; it was for the same reason she didn’t after Glenn was killed. Crests. One thing they had in common was that they were both targeted for their marriageability. Both were expected to continue bloodlines of Crest-bearing children, and while she took to pursuing her dream to become a knight to obtain some control over her life, he took to flirting with anyone with a skirt and a pulse.</p><p>Still, the reasoning doesn’t justify his actions, even if he has stopped skirt-chasing around as frequently as he did when they attended the Officers Academy five years ago, and that was most likely due to the war. Again, Ingrid groaned internally. Why would he change that behavior for anyone, let alone her?</p><p>She breathed deeply before stepping out in the light where he could see her. The horizon now glowed orange, the sun ready to appear at any moment.</p><p>“Good morning, Sylvain.” She called out to him as she took a seat at a wooden bench near a torch light fixture.</p><p>Sylvain turned to her and smiled. “Ingrid.” He walked over towards her, and took a seat at the other end of the bench.</p><p>“Have you had a pleasant morning?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve just been out here watching the sky grow lighter.”</p><p>“Were you meeting with someone?”</p><p>Sylvain shook his head. “No,” he chuckled nervously. “I woke up, and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”</p><p>“Ah, I understand.” Ingrid stifled a small, quiet yawn before humming in agreement.</p><p>Sylvain smiled lazily, then looked out over the monastery and over towards the horizon. “And it’s nice to spend a morning like this sometimes.”</p><p>Ingrid nodded. She watched Sylvain as he shifted in his seat, placing his hand on and off of a pocket in his shirt.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Ingrid inquired. “You seem lost in thought.”</p><p>Sylvain exhaled deeply. “I’ve been waiting for you awhile.”</p><p>“Oh?” A shiver ran through Ingrid’s body. “I didn’t know… sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” He backtracked. “I just got here way too early.”</p><p>Ingrid laughed lightly. “Though that is a bit of a coincidence. I came here in hopes of finding you. I had a feeling you might be here.”</p><p>They smiled at some memories they shared in the courtyard: tea parties with fellow classmates and friends, an occasional spat, and that one time she watched His Highness, now His Majesty, scram at the sight of a girl he had asked out to duck and hide in Sylvain’s quarters. Sylvain didn’t let Dimitri live that down for weeks.</p><p>“It’s really just hitting me.” Sylvain finally started, albeit with a slight quiver in his voice. “For the past five years we’ve been fighting and fighting… but now the war’s over. It’s time for a new way of life. So I’ve decided I want to take responsibility for my own fate.”</p><p>“Responsibility, huh?”</p><p>“That’s right. My Crest doesn’t decide my fate; I do. It’s time for the first step in the right direction. I don’t want to marry a girl who wants to use me for my Crest or a girl who someone else chose for me. I want to marry someone I really care about. And, you know, maybe I can’t… but I’d like to try.”</p><p>Ingrid’s heart ached, but she smiled through the pain. “I’m happy for you, Sylvain. Really I am.” The lucky girl must have also contributed to his declined courting habits, she realized. Was it Dorothea? Or perhaps Mercedes?</p><p>“Actually, I… um…” Ingrid gulped, “I wanted to speak with you about something too.”</p><p>Oh no. She was going to tell him. Well, better now than never, she supposed. Best to clear the air now before it would be too late and too selfish of her to confess, not that it was already selfish enough to want to marry a friend rather than a stranger her father would pick out.</p><p>She began stammering a little over her own words. “I – I promised myself I would wait until the war was over… I apologize for the ill timing.”</p><p>Ingrid jumped slightly at the brush of Sylvain’s fingertips against her arm. He had scooted closer to her and rested his arm on the top of the backrest of the bench, then retracted slightly when she jumped in her seat. He had shifted in his seat and turned to face her, his copper brown eyes wide with concern. Real, genuine concern, she recognized.</p><p>“What is it?” he whispered.</p><p>She gulped. “Well…” She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Here goes. She opened her eyes and faced him long enough to say six words. “Sylvain, I have feelings for you.”</p><p>Immediately her eyes fluttered to the letter in her hands on her lap, then to the sky when she felt tears threatening to form. “Of course, I respect you as a person, and I’ll understand if you can’t love me back, but… still, I had to tell you. Though my focus has ever been on my duty and training, I cannot deny the feelings that have arisen. My dream is to obtain knighthood, but now I have a new dream to hold tight to… that is, to be with you.”</p><p>Ingrid didn’t dare look him in the eyes again. She focused on steadying her breath and waiting for Sylvain’s reply.</p><p>His hand rested on top of hers. “Ingrid… I think you should read this.”</p><p>He tapped on the letter in her hand. This time, Ingrid exhaled a groan. “Seriously, Sylvain? I make the great mistake of telling you of my affections, and all you can say is to read a letter from my father, probably about a proposal from another bullheaded noble?”</p><p>“Just do it, trust me.”</p><p>Ingrid scoffed. That’s rich, coming from him. Nevertheless, she took courage and opened the envelope to read the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ingrid, my daughter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope this letter finds you alive and well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Things at home are well since you’ve departed last Ethereal Moon. Your brothers have fought valiantly against the enemies west of Arundel, and have heard several positive reports of a pegasus knight who fought with the king and helped some villagers in the aftermath of battle. I can only assume this to be you. I am honored to be called your father, Ingrid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Although the war is won, Galatea still will struggle come winter, as several farmers have volunteered to serve in the Kingdom Army. A marriage proposal has been prepared for you, and a generous dowry from the Margravate of Gautier has already been sent in to assist Galatea. Due to his concern over the state of our county, your suitor has promised to let us keep this dowry regardless of whether you accept or decline his proposal. I do hope that you will consider him. Despite his flaws in youth, Sylvain is a good man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time, my daughter, follow your heart. This is what truly matters. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your father, Count Galatea </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What…?”</p><p>Finally, she looked over to her old friend. Sylvain reached into his pocket and pulled out a white gold ring with an emerald center stone, holding it between his thumb and fingertips. He carefully opened Ingrid’s fist and placed the ring in the palm of her hand.</p><p>She gasped softly. Ingrid opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss of words. Instead, she stared at Sylvain with what must have looked like an incredulous look on her face.</p><p>“You don’t believe me?” Sylvain asked. “I probably should have seen that coming. In that case…” he closed Ingrid’s fingers over the ring in her hand and sat himself closer to her, his knee brushing against hers. “…I’ll just have to propose to you over and over again, until you know that I’m serious.” Sylvain clasped her hand between his and leaned his head closer to hers as he stared intensely into her jade green eyes.</p><p>“Ingrid Brandl Galatea, marry me. I’d do anything for you. I’m done lying, especially to myself.”</p><p>Ingrid felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes. “Are you quite certain?” she whispered. “You truly desire to share your life with me?”</p><p>Sylvain nodded expectantly.</p><p>“I must say I’m a little… inelegant with such matters. Battle is all I know. I don’t have a ring for you…”</p><p>“You mean…?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ingrid grinned widely. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I… I worried that my feelings would go unrequited. Now that all of that is out in the open, I feel as light as a feather! I am so happy!” She paused to wonder, still shocked about the situation. “But how did you arrange all this?”</p><p>Sylvain smirked. “I sent a few letters before we left for Enbarr. I knew you still worried about your family, and I wanted to ease your concern. Even if you said no, I owe you plenty.”</p><p>“Says the man who saved my life.”</p><p>“Says the woman who frequently made peace for me when I never asked.” He frowned slightly. “I hope you’ll forgive me for the trouble I caused back then. It was too kind of you to cover for me.”</p><p>“What are friends for?” she shrugged.</p><p>“I should have been a better friend…”</p><p>“You can always start now.”</p><p>“I think we’ve moved a little past that stage, haven’t we?” Sylvain winked and leaned his lips towards Ingrid’s. He was met with her index finger.</p><p>“If you cheat on me,” she warned, “you’ll pay dearly.”</p><p>The two laughed, Sylvain the most nervously and excitedly. “You won’t have to worry about that. If we’re together, I don’t even care if I stay locked up inside for the rest of my life. If you told me you didn’t want me to look at another woman, I’d go blind for you.”</p><p>“That’s taking it a bit far.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry about that. I got a little excited.” Sylvain leaned back slightly to give Ingrid a little more space. “I’ve spent my whole life relying on flowery language, so it’s a bit hard to rein it in.” He lifted a hand and brushed it through his hair before nervously massaging the back of his neck and taking another deep breath. “Okay, calming down now. I’m just over the moon about this.”</p><p>“Me too.” Ingrid smiled past the tears of joy at the corners of her eyes. “Sylvain… may I call you ‘my love’?”</p><p>“You can call me anything you want. After all, I am your bullheaded noble now, Ing.”</p><p>“Ing?” she teased. “I’m surprised you haven’t come up with some sort of flowery nickname already.”</p><p>Sylvain flushed ashamedly. “I… I’m not sure what to call you, if I’m being honest. Not that it isn’t true that you’re lovely, and beautiful… but you deserve better than that, something more genuine, especially coming from me.” He rested a hand on Ingrid’s cheek, fingertips caressing her jaw. “You’re more than just an old friend, Ingrid. You’re the one who apologized to others about my reckless behavior before the war. On the battlefield, I trust you the most to guard me as I would protect you. You’re my dearest friend and companion… my dearest companion.” He smiled slyly and inquisitively. “My dear?”</p><p>Ingrid grinned and nodded in approval. “Well then. My love, I…” She held a hand to her mouth, stifling a cry. “Ah, I’m sorry! This may take some getting used to.”</p><p>Sylvain chuckled and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Take your time, my dear.” He whispered.</p><p>Ingrid whimpered softly. She hadn’t noticed the tear down her cheek until Sylvain wiped it away by brushing his thumb against her cheekbone. She sighed deeply. “Sylvain, I may not have a ring for you at the moment, but I can promise you this: My love, I swear to stay by your side, always. I swear on the goddess above, and on you, here at my side. You and I, together, entering this new age. No matter what the future brings, I will stand by you, as your sword, your shield…” she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Sylvain’s cheek, “…and your dearest companion.”</p><p>Sylvain beamed. He squeezed Ingrid’s hand which still held the ring with his other hand. Ingrid opened her palm to reveal the glistening emerald stone. Sylvain removed his hand from her cheek to pick up the ring. He tenderly raised her left hand up with one hand while he placed the ring on her finger with the other. Finally, he topped it off by placing a kiss above the knuckles of her hand.</p><p>“With you by my side, Ingrid, I’m excited to find out what this new way of life is all about. We fought hard for today, and I’m beyond happy just to be alive. And now, I’m engaged to the perfect woman.” His eyebrows furrowed slightly at how selfish his words sounded. “Strike that. You know what? My happiness isn’t what I care about today. I’m going to spend the rest of our lives together trying to make you happy.” Sylvain rested his hand at the side of her neck, his fingers twirling in her shoulder-length hair. “I promise.”</p><p>Ingrid’s face began to feel sore from smiling so much. She glanced again at the ring on her finger, somehow already sized perfectly, then back to Sylvain’s face. “There is nothing that brings me more joy. It truly is all I need in this world.”</p><p>She leaned in to kiss Sylvain again. This time, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in for a slow, deep kiss. Ingrid hummed contentedly as she snaked her arms around his neck.</p><p>Gently she pressed her forehead against Sylvain’s, her nose resting against the side of his nose.</p><p>“I love you…” she breathed, “so very much.”</p><p>Sylvain smiled against her lips. “And I love you, my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>